


mall music massacre

by nu11fan66



Series: friday night funkin' shots [2]
Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Boyfriend is Called Keith, Gen, Keith vs Lemon Bastard pt.2 Electric Boogaloo, minor profanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nu11fan66/pseuds/nu11fan66
Summary: In which Keith fights Lemon Monster, again, in a mall.
Relationships: Minor GF/BF
Series: friday night funkin' shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132676
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	mall music massacre

Her parents were insane, but it was worth it because she was perfect, was just everything Keith needed. Who cares if they held a mall Santa at gunpoint just to show the whole mall their singing battle? Who cares if they'd tried to kill him and probably will if he loses? It was fine. All worth it for her.

Keith was panting and sweating from how hard he had to exert himself. Trying to keep up with two demon parents is hard, with their unholy lung capacities. Jesus, what kind of witchcraft was that? What did they expect from him? Do it for her.

He was...tired. Maybe just a little rest. The soft red chair that was now worryingly empty was just there for the taking. Maybe a little rest would be okay. Keith walked over to the chair, legs shaking, and was asleep before his head hit the velvet.

A scream. His eyes shot open and the first thing he saw was an empty mall. Then there was blood. Just blood, everywhere. Entrails wrapped around the gigantic Christmas tree, and was that his girl’s head? Oh god, oh fuck, what the fuck? She can’t be dead! She can’t be!

Blood rushing to his head. Can't cry now. Got to stay tough and cool. Where is she? A voice from behind interrupts his thoughts and Keith whirls around.

“Babe? Get up, you need to go.” She said this calm as ever, twirling a lock of hair around her finger. “Don’t look behind you.”

“What- how are you alive?” Keith was standing on the chair now, looking over the backside at her very much alive body. Definitely not shaking.

“My parents are demons, you think I’m completely human? That’s a story for another day, but right now you need to sing like you did a week ago.” She was still calm, but impatiently so. “Look behind you.”

His head whipped around and there was the goddamn lemon-headed flabby bastard from that creepy attic. That same horrifying monster that spoke not in Beep, but in English. Keith had picked up some English thanks to his girlfriend who already knew it. He knew the drill now. This thing wanted to eat him. Apparently singing wouldn’t let it. Something about magic incantations and family history.

Sweat drop. It's not moving to attack.

“Start the countdown.” 

The thing was moving differently, its face stretching like its skull was moving inside the lemon's face, pushing out against the yellow skin. The reason he was targeted by it, he didn’t know. Having demon parents must make things complicated, who knows what otherworldly beasts have been angered? Is this guy actually a demon too? 

The only thing that mattered now was the music. She said go, and it went. Lemon started dancing, and it was almost impressive how weird it was.

**“Your skin is freezing**

**Here let me help you take it off~”**

“Beep bop be be beep, beep bop beep beep beep be be~”

**“Feasting with your friends**

**What a perfect** ******way to end**

 **All** **these** **lonely holidays, lalalala~”**

Damn, this thing had bars. Now that he could understand the gory lyrics and just how much the monster wanted to eat him, Keith was spurred on further to absolutely (musically) destroy this guy. No amount of creepy monstrous skull-shifting lemon lyrics would stop him. At least the guy’s neck didn’t come out of his mouth anymore.

Up, up, right-left-down. Down-down- right. Left-right, left-right. His body moved to the melody and he was working up another sweat, not from exertion but from fear, because even though logically the lemon monster wouldn’t hurt him if he won, it had already been proven he could kill. The tree was enough proof of that, and he couldn’t bring himself to look behind the speakers at it. 

What was his girlfriend hiding now? Borderline immortality? Actual powers? A separate form? 

Down, left, right-left-right.

It’s over. Song is over. It felt like hours having to try and freestyle across languages.

Keith felt hands covering his eyes. They were soft and most definitely hers. 

“Close your eyes, okay? Just for a minute.”

He loved her and so he did, for a moment.

Keith opened his eyes to an empty mall, closed down and lights off.

"Let's go, babe." She looked composed and serene as ever, as though her severed head weren't resting on the tree. The fuck?

"Okay, but explain later." Keith was tired, and started walking out, with her right behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to anonymous commenter on part one for the plot beginning. I headcanon that the beepy language is called Beep, and that the boyfriend learns English. Girlfriend knows it in the tutorial, and he can reply to Senpai.... It all works out.


End file.
